


Organic

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, naughty joshy is naughty, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elixir, tell your boyfriend where you've been hiding your stash of cream cakes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchidbreezefc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/gifts).



> orchidbreezefc posted something on Tumblr a week or so ago and mentioned that most of the Josh x Julian stuff is super angsty (which is SO true), so I decided I wanted to write something fun and dorky.
> 
> Obviously, established relationship. Just imagine they're like early twenties and living in an apartment together or some crap. It's a little suggestive, but that's all.

"Thanks!" Josh plucks a large bag of potato chips from my hands as he walks by, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hey! I was eating those, sparkles!" I complain, holding up my arms in a _'why the hell would you do that?'_ sort of gesture.

"Firstly... This is a family pack of chips!" Josh tuts, his eyes streaming over the nutritional information on the back of the packet. "And even if it wasn't - this is disgusting! Do you know how many calories are in just a fifth of this pack?!"

"No, and honestly, I don't care." I sigh, rolling my eyes and telekinetically tugging on the bag.

"You should!" He argues, pulling the bag back and dropping it into the trash. "They're not even organic!"

"Does it matter?" I whine. I just wanted some chips, jeez!

"Trust me; your body hates you for ingesting chips made from potatoes that have been saturated in poison!" Josh begins in his typical ranting tone. "Did you know that over thirty thousand-"

"Josh, sweetie," I smile sarcastically, sitting up straight on the sofa and tilting my head up at him. "In the nicest possible way - I really, _honestly_ don't care."

"Julian, you're a mutant. You have enough factors trying to kill you as it is; why add your diet to the list?" His gorgeous smirk takes his lips and it's obvious he could never stay mad at me for long nowadays. Dropping an apple in my lap, he leans down and kisses me sweetly. "Here - a healthy snack."

"What... The hell... Is this?" I frown, picking the apple up by the stalk as he saunters from the room. I call after him in irritation. "I want my chips back."

"It's an apple, dorkus." Josh teases, poking his head back into the room with a totally adorable chuckle.

"Well, yeah, but..." I send the apple at his head with a decent amount of TK behind it. "You binned my chips, golden boy!"

He catches the apple easily. "Yep. And you'll feel better for it." He grins, before biting into the fruit. "I'm thinking we should catch up on some yoga later, by the way. Your core is starting to feel weak."

"No, it's not!" I argue, because _hey_! I'm still perfectly fit, _thanks_.

"Who's the biokinetic one, Julian?" He teases, continuing to eat the apple leisurely. I don't answer. "Exactly. I know your body better than you do."

"Fine!" I agree with a huff as he retreats from the room again. "I only let you teach me yoga so I can see you in those tight pants anyway!"

"Ditto!" He calls back, laughing.

"And if you don't want me to get distracted you should probably wear a shirt this time!" I suggest, lying back on the couch with a yawn. I hear him laugh again.

"Don't count on it."

 

\-----

 

"So, yoga didn't last long..." I whisper, yawning loudly as we snuggle closer together. _Ugh_. We're sickening.

"I'm blaming the pants." Josh teases tiredly, pressing a kiss to the nape of my neck as he fits his body perfectly behind mine. We match. We always have. We just _fit_.

"I'm blaming you for not wearing a shirt." I retort, dropping my eyes closed. He's so warm and comfortable.

"I'm blaming _you_ for not wearing a shirt." He corrects, kissing along my shoulder. He's far too awake again already. _Stupid biokinetic stamina_...

"I'm blaming you for being so delectably flexible." I smirk with another yawn. "You do realize that I know half of those poses were just an excuse for you to show off and make me want you, right?"

"It worked, though." I can feel his proud grin against my neck. I like it.

"If by 'it worked', you mean it got your totally gorgeous boyfriend to fuck you on a yoga mat, then yes. It worked." I murmur tiredly, though my smirk grows.

"That's exactly what I mean." He begins to kiss my neck and now I'm moaning shamelessly, and feeling a little more energetic.

"Josh..." I complain, pushing away from him the smallest amount. "Stop teasing me and use all that biokinetic energy of yours to go get me a pizza."

"I'm not buying you a pizza." He laughs, which causes me to pout. _Why not? I'm hungry and tired._

"There is a pizza take out literally two blocks away!" I argue tiredly with a sigh.

"Yeah. And they don't use any organic ingredients. Also, their vegetarian options are dismal." Josh relays routinely. The same usual crap. He doesn't seem to get that I don't care.

"If you ate like a normal person, it wouldn't matter." I mumble, nuzzling my head back against his shoulder.

"Vegetarians are normal people, y'know." He smirks, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Normal people don't hate meat." I correct quietly. I just wanna sleep, really.

"I don't hate _all_ meat..." He whispers seductively, trailing his fingertips down my abdomen.

"Either go get me a pizza or shush up and sleep..." I yawn again, pointedly. "I'm exhausted."

"I should be dating a speedster..." He sighs to himself, causing me to roll my closed eyes.

"I heard that." I warn, pushing my hips back against his. He moans slightly in response to this.

"Your endurance sucks."

" _You_ suck."

"Well, I'm definitely not buying you pizza now."

"Fuck you." I attempt to make the phrase sound vaguely threatening. It doesn't work.

"Yes, please." He whispers sweetly and _seriously, 'Lixir, you are insatiable_.

"Sleep." I whisper, laughing.

"Fine, fine. Whatever, spoil sport." He sighs, and hugs me closer.

I yawn one final time and rest my gauntlets on the yoga mat, beside us. Sleep is easy with Elixir. _Comfortable_. "Night, Josh."

"Night, Julian." He replies sweetly, kissing the back of my neck. "I love you."

My smile growls. "Love you, too."

 

\-----

 

A soft crash awakes me. I lie still die a moment, my eyes flicked open, staring straight ahead. Sitting up, I summon up my telekinesis and lock my gauntlets into place silently. Everything is too quiet. I can only hear my breathing. It's strange. I know from Xavier's that silence isn't a good thing.

There's a slight noise, from the kitchen. The door is closed. I stare at it for a moment, my eyes and gauntlets glowing a gentle green. _You picked the wrong apartment, fucker._

"Josh..." I whisper, not taking my eyes off the door. I frown when there's no response. Flicking my head around I notice that - _fuck, he's gone!_ "Josh!" I hiss, because I can't- _No_ \- I can't let anyone hurt him! He never wakes up in the night - _never! Oh god. Oh fuck._

Another noise comes from the kitchen. I stand slowly, silently, my aura grower brighter - glowing out into the darkness.

In one swift, TK movement, I have the door open, and all the kitchen implements lifted from the counters.

"Alright, fucker, what-" _Wait. What_?! I drop the paraphernalia suddenly, creating a loud crash. "Josh! What the hell are you doing up?! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Umm..." He stares at me, wide eyed and frozen for a moment, and it takes me a couple of seconds to figure out why.

"Oh, this is just too good!" I immediately fall into a fit of laughter, shaking my head.

"It's not- I'm not-" he drops the insanely calorific-looking doughnut that he had been holding and shakes his head quickly.

"That doesn't look very organic, Foley." I tease, telekinetically drawing the doughnut to me as I walk over to him smugly. This is _perfect_.

"Shut up." He mumbles, burying his face in his hands and blushing.

"You seriously got up in the dead of night to secretly snack on doughnuts?" I quirk an eyebrow, taking a bite of the sugary treat. It's good. Insanely sickly. Surprising, actually, that he'd like stuff that sweet.

"No! It's only this once!" He snaps immediately, and I really don't need to be able to read bodies to see that he's lying.

"Elixir." I warn in a patronizing tone, because this is _too_ fun! "Tell your boyfriend where you've been hiding your stash of cream cakes."

"There is no stash! I don't eat processed food!" Josh argues desperately, and it really is adorable. "I- I woke up- and found that here- I was just- like- Umm- tidying up!"

"I didn't leave a doughnut just lying around in the kitchen." I smirk at his attempt to cover for himself, because - considering how much of a slut he was before we started dating - he's a really bad liar!

"I- I- Maybe- It's not-"

"Be a good boy and tell me where you hide your midnight snacks?" I tease, hopping up on the kitchen counter and taking another bite of the doughnut. " _Joshy_?"

"Give me that!" He huffs, snatching the treat from me and finishing it quickly, before attempting to argue back with a mouth full of sweetness - "Shut up!"

"Wow, Josh. So hot." I chuckle, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Y'know you're never living this down. I'm planning to tell Santo, Cess, Vic, Laura, Nori, pretty much anyone else who you've ever lectured about food."

"Fine!" He hisses after swallowing the food, hard. "I ate a doughnut... A few times. It's no big deal. I can make my body burn it off."

"Mmhmm." I agree, attempting to suppress any more laughter. Which is pretty much impossible. "You can buy my silence with sugar."

Sighing, he rolls his eyes. "There are seven doughnuts left in a dozen box in the cupboard over the oven." He's mumbling reluctantly and it's totally perfect.

"Thanks." I reply cheerfully, dropping down from the countertop before kissing him deeply.

"Not a word." He warns in a low growl when I pull back.

"Of course." I tease, not allowing him to figure out from my voice if I'm serious or not.

"Julian!" He moans with the most adorable pout that I just can't resist.

"C'mon, sweet tooth." I smirk, taking his perfect gold hands in my gauntlets. "I vote doughnuts and Netflix. You in?"

He eyes me suspiciously for a moment, before smiling slightly. "I'll get the doughnuts."

**Author's Note:**

> FOR PROMPT:- Imagine Person A is a complete health food nut and constantly preaching about the evils of too much junk food. One night, B hears a noise and wakes up. A is not in bed next to them, so they get up to investigate…and find A eating [insert dessert of your choice here] at 2 in the morning. How B reacts is up to you.


End file.
